


If it fits, it fits

by Illidria



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, LLF Comment Project, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illidria/pseuds/Illidria
Summary: "Looks good. You got enough room to move?"His try to sound indifferent going south, her smirk telling him that she'd seen the blush gracing his cheeks. The colour on his face deepening even, when she wiggled around."Rather comfy. Does it look good?"...a not-so-serious shorty about my favourite couple going shopping.





	If it fits, it fits

**Author's Note:**

> This one we owe to a very kind anon on Tumblr!  
> Thank you so much for sending in the prompt and enjoy :D

"How about this one?"

He felt that several pairs of eyes zoom in on her when she stepped out of the changing room, her blouse bunched up at her waist, showing off the pair of pants she wore. Jeans they were called and seemingly the newest fad. Sturdy the saleswoman had said to them upon entering, good in the cold northern weather too, especially if one wore tights underneath. Those she’d chosen to try on were a deep blue and tight-fitting.

He felt his mouth go dry.

"Looks good. You got enough room to move?"

His try to sound indifferent going south, her smirk telling him that she'd seen the blush gracing his cheeks. The colour on his face deepening even, when she wiggled around.

"Rather comfy. Does it look good?"

Knew that he'd been found out, though before he could open his mouth a wolf-whistle sounded from behind him.

Whipped around instantly, trying to make out just who'd done that. Finding several possible culprits in the rows, though of course nobody was looking into their direction. Her voice pulling him back to her and the splendid sight she was.

"Buccaneer?"

One of her blonde and regal brows raised, a set of two incredibly blue eyes staring at him, ensuring that he did not forget how much she hated to repeat herself. Her gaze extra intense today, blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail, making her nearly invisible as General Armstrong to the crowds.

"I'm with the whistling guy. You look spectacular, your," moved his hand in a fashion he knew she'd understood. "...especially."

Earned himself a sly grin with that, another short and, he daresay, deliberate wiggle of the body-part in question, before she vanished behind the curtain again.

Could hardly fight though, the burning feeling of the many people that had looked at her today, in an almost leering kind of way. Had always been aware of her blatant beauty, though the other men at the Fort looked past it, claiming her to behave like a woman too little. Bullshit, he knew that, being closer to her than anybody else.

She was more tomboyish than most, yes, not overly interested in many things seen as extremely feminine. But she still indulged in hair-care and tea and idle chatter, especially with her sisters. Indulged now, on the first shopping-trip in what must've been decades, almost revelling in making him crazy with the clothes she bought.

Miles and he had always griped about her stealing clothes during their sparring sessions. She stole shirts and pants from them or would otherwise train in a pair of shorts he knew she had since basic. Stole from his private stash too, the civvies she wore today the only set she owned. The black pullover alone mended three times, by him, just to keep it from falling apart.

The bags all around him testament to her rather sudden order to go into North City with her, the morning spent at a meeting at HQ, before they'd shed their uniforms and went onto the shopping mile. She'd stocked up on jogging pants and shirts first, a few shorts, all you needed to get serious in the gym. Socks, skirts, tops and pullovers had been next, all the basics she'd need when out of uniform. Pants they'd been shopping just now, with this new jeans-trend somehow easy to get for women. Though he did not mind the skirts she bought too, shown to him by stepping out of the changing room.

Her legs just as spectacular as her behind.

"Mind in the gutter again?"

Smiled at her, caught, though his mind was a second later pre-occupied by a man approaching them.

It wasn't the first time today, not nearly, that someone tried to hit on her. She was a sight to behold after all, managed to make these too often repaired clothes look like an incredible assemble. Though he'd found a way to scare the men inching closer to her away, apparently not aware that he was here with her. Stood up, pulled himself up to his full, towering, height, making the grimmest face possible. Her bags in his hands, glove forgone so that his automail-hand blinked in the light, the colours of the paper-bags making it clear that these were hers, not his.

His aura until now having been able to terrify all the men into silence.

He walked to the register with her, a few pairs of pants in her hands, as well as some other stuff. A question pressing on his mind that wanted out, even though she'd possibly find out his true feelings through it.

"Why are changing rooms always so out in the open? I mean, wouldn't a bit of privacy be nicer?"

She shrugged, fishing for her wallet.

"I guess it's because of theft. You know, being able to see how many things a person carries inside with them and..."

Looking up slowly, catching his not so subtle grin. She sighed.

"Really Buc, why are you so jealous?! You get to see me like they don't, and..."

Was usually not one for talking over her but deemed it the right moment.

"Because I can't show it here, Liv! No touching, no kissing, not even hold your hand I can! Because some of these flirty guys could be military and tattle to their superiors!"

It was a smooth move she showed then, only utilized when they were outside of the Fort. Her hand momentarily sliding over his hip, to his lower back, where it squeezed once. It was too quick to notice from the outside and send a jolt through him. Her eyes alight with the fire he so loved, her mouth pulled into a smirk.

"That's the price we pay Buc, though I can assure you, I don't like it either. But if you want a bit of privacy..."

Smiled, dangerously, all his instincts suddenly alight.

In quick succession she paid for her clothes, bagged them and led them out of the store. A few paces later the colour returned to his cheeks, his big form feeling so out of place in this delicate store, however kind the clerk was. Their bags taken from them and stored away safely, the sight of such private changing rooms refreshing. The Lady led him to a chair opposite of the curtain Olivier vanished behind, while the saleswoman walked back and forth with many articles in her hand.

Felt a surge of thankfulness towards Liv's quick and imaginative thinking.

"These are shock-absorbing."

Left them alone again after she'd made sure that the piece of clothing fit her well, Liv stepping out and showing off her toned stomach.

The words leaving his mouth before thinking again, excitement barely contained.

"Try it out."

With an almost-giggle she did.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite you to leave:
> 
> _Short comments_   
>  _Long comments_   
>  _Questions_   
>  _Constructive criticism_   
>  _Reader-reader interaction_
> 
> I reply to every comment, though it sometimes takes me a day, or two.
> 
> I thank you for reading this fic of mine through to the end. I appreciate all comments and kudos and should you want to get into direct contact with me [this is my tumblr](http://illidria.tumblr.com/)


End file.
